


Heather (Conan Gray)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Song fic, if that makes sense, kinda sad ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: When Heather Lupin cheats to steal y/n crush without anyone knowing what will happen especially when she doesn’t know George Weasley already has a crush on her
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 12





	Heather (Conan Gray)

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m writing this because i have become way to engaged into this fandom lmao enjoy

December 3rd - or my birthday

My friends and I were celebrating my 16th birthday in the Griffindor common room - or my friends were I was sitting by the fire shivering.

”Worst Birthday ever” I mumble only Fred hearing me 

“Here” He says while taking off his sweater 

”I- Thank you Fred” I say while slipping on the warm sweater the scent of broomstick polish, sweets and firework smoke filling my nostrils, I sigh in contentment as my best friend (AKA George Weasley) sent you looks every once in a while

”You amazing in it. Better than me at least” Fred laughs

Everything was fine until Heather Lupin walked in from a walk her brown hair still having some snow in it

”Hey guys! Happy Birthday y/n” she says sweetly

“Hey Heather” we all respond 

“Thanks Heather” I say with a bright smile

She sits next to Fred and I see George look down dejected. I understand how he feels

**~ 3 WEEKS LATER ~  
**

I walk into the great hall for some breakfast before I have to head to potions with George and Fred. I spot George making fun of Ron for stuffing his face and I walk over to join them

“Hey George, Hey Ron” I saw with a laugh at George jumping 

“Good Morning y/n” George says with a smile once he’s recovered 

“Your hair looks like a rats nest” Ron says

My hair was perfectly combed and styled. I smack Ron on the back of the head

”You’re so rude Ronald! I’ll have to get Molly to send you another howler” I say dead serious 

I heard the doors to the great hall open and Heather walks in with Fred...holding hands

”Don’t you dare” Ron says with a look of betrayal on his face

”I was just joking” I say with a laugh then grip George’s shoulder who looks over and sees Fred and Heather 

“You ok?” he asks

”Nope. Are you ok?” I respond

”No, Room of requirements after charms?” he asks quietly

“Yep” I whisper back

***  
  


I was getting ready for charms class so that George and I could head to the Room of Requirements. But I ran into Heather who was wearing the same sweater I was wearing not to long ago

”Hey y/n!” She says cheerily 

“Hey Heather” I say staring at her bright blue eyes

”Did you hear? Fred and I started dating!” she says with a big bright smile

”Congrats Heather! I’m so happy for you guys” I say forcing back my tears “I have to get to charms I’ll talk to you later” I say quickly

”Ok, Bye y/n!” and with that Heather is gone

I couldn’t wait for Charms to be over.

***  
  


George and I walk to the Room Of Requirements together. We walk in and it’s a small studio with a guitar in there. I pick it up and start to strum a tune and sing along softly

_I still remember, 3rd of December. Me in your sweater, you said it looked better on me than it did you, only if you knew how much I liked you. But I watch your eyes as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky, she’s got you mesmerized while I die._

_Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty you gave her your sweater it’s just polyester but you like her better. Wish I were Heather_

Some tears fall down my cheeks

”It’s not done yet” I say to George.

George gives me a smile as I walk over to him and hug him

“Did Fred know? about your crush on Heather?” I whisper to him

”No” he whispers back

”I’m so sorry George” I say holding him as he sobs

**~ 1 WEEK LATER ~**

”GEORGE!” I call as I run to the black lake where George was sitting

“Y/N!” George yells back teasing me than he sees the guitar I’m holding “You finished?” 

“Yea! Wanna hear?” I ask

”Yes! Of course I do!” George says happily

I start on the second verse

_Watch as she stands there holding your hand. Put your arm round her shoulder now I’m getting colder. But how could I hate her she’s such and angel, but then again kinda wish she were dead as she walks by what a sight for sore eyes brighter than a blue sky, she’s got you mesmerized while I die._

_Why would you ever kiss me I’m not even half as pretty you gave her your sweater. It’s just polyester but you like her better wish I were Heather_

_Why would you ever kiss me I’m not even half as pretty. You gave her your sweater it’s just polyester but you like her better I wish I were._

I finish and look up with a gasp

“Heather!” I exclaim

“I can’t believe you y/n” she whispers before running away 

**Author's Note:**

> so yea enjoy🥰🥰


End file.
